Three Wishes
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Setiap ulang tahun, ada tiga permintaan yang bisa kau sampaikan. Jesse Pinkman.


three _**wishes**_.

breaking bad © AMC, Vince Gilligan | jesse bruce pinkman appreciation.  
><em>i must write <strong>fics | seven <strong>phases of live_

* * *

><p>"Hei, Jesse, kau tahu tidak kalau kau bisa meminta sesuatu di hari ulangtahunmu?"<p>

"Betulkah? Seperti sepatu yang lebih keren daripada punya Tony?"

"Lebih daripada itu. Tapi semua itu ada batasnya… kau tidak bisa meminta lebih daripada tiga."

"Kenapa?"

"…..karena Tuhan punya banyak permintaan untuk dikabulkan, Jesse."

* * *

><p>(1989) Jesse Pinkman.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lihat, lihat, itu ada kue besaar sekali, dengan lilin-lilin yang bahkan dengan matematika cetek-cetek bocah berambut coklat itu, ia masih bisa menghitung bahwa batang lilin itu berjumlah 6. Jumlah umurnya saat ini. Kuenya sendiri coklat blackforest yang enaaaaak sekali lah. Pokoknya pesta ulangtahunnya Tony beberapa bulan yang lalu kalah! Balonnya warna-warni cerah, dengan langit biru yang seakan ingin memberi hadiah untuk Jesse Bruce Pinkman ini.

Dia juga sudah pakai kaos bergambar Spiderman dengan warna latar hitam. Jaring-jaring si makhluk setengah manusia setengah laba-laba itu terlihat jelas dengan warna putihnya yang belum bulukan karena memang baru beli. Senyum bocah brunette itu begitu lebar, sudah mengharap yang macam-macam. Pikiran si tunggal sudah begitu tinggi, imajinasi akan barang-barang yang ia inginkan sudah begitu banyak. Tapi bukan cuma itu, janji Aunt Jenny soal 'tiga permintaan' itu betul-betul membuatnya bersemangat ingin cepat-cepat meniup lilin-lilin itu meskipun lilin-lilin itu bahkan belum dinyalakan.

E-heee.

Ruangannya masih kosong. Masih ada satu jam lagi (itu kata Mom yang tadi seliweran menyiapkan pesta) sebelum pestanya mulai. Kalau pakai jam-jaman, kayaknya lama, ya. Ia jadi ikut-ikutan kayak setrika seperti Mom, cuma bedanya dengan Mom yang betul-betul menyiapkan pesta, ia cuma jalan-jalan bosan sambil memasang tampang cemberut tak sabarannya. Bayangkan kau mau ketemu musisi favoritmu dan tiba-tiba seseorang berkata kalau musisi favoritmu masih di belakang. Nah, seperti itu kesalnya dan tak sabarannya laki-laki ini.

"Sudah, sudah, tenang saja, Jesse." Sang ibu menggelengkan kepala, lantas memberi isyarat untuk duduk. "Jangan jalan-jalan begitu, Mom juga jadi pusing."

"Ma…"

"….kau mau pestanya Mum batalkan?"

Anak laki-laki mungil itu terdiam sejenak. Lantas menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Enggak, Mum, jangan." Lantas ia duduk di kursinya, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai saking tidak sabarannya. Tapi jelas ia tak mau membuat pesta ulang tahun yang ia tunggu-tunggu batal begitu saja, kan? Ia tak mau. Tap tap tap tap. Tapi tak sabar. Duuh. Anak kecil mana ada sih yang tidak hiperenergi dan hiperaktif?

Tap-tap-tap. Tidak saber betulan. Tap-tap-tap.

Entah berapa kali ia menghentakkkan kaki dengan tak sabar ke marmer putih itu, tapi pada akhirnya setelah kakinya terasa nyaris kram, akhirnya pesta dimulai juga. Uhum. Tidak secepat itu. Masih ada pidato ibunya, lantas basa-basi, nyanyian ulang tahun (mulutnya sudah nyaris terbakar api saat ini saking dekatnya jarak mulutnya dengan api lilin tersebut, habisnya ia kan tak sabaran), pada akhirnya ritual paling sakral itu dilakukan.

Tiupan sekali untuk mematikan enam lilin dengan api yang membara-bara….dan ayo mengucapkan tiga cita-citamu, Jesse Bruce Pinkman!

…

….

Aku mau mengalahkan Tony, ya Tuhan.

Setahun setelahnya merupakan persaingan yang agaknya absurd antara Jesse dan Tony (mulai dari hide and seek sampai lari di pelajaran olahraga), laki-laki mungil itu lantas….kehilangan jejak berapa kali ia menang dan berapa kali ia kalah. Salahkan Mum yang membuang kertas dimana ia memberi ceklis-silang setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Tony. Ih. Padahal ia ingin menunjukkan ceklis-silang itu kepada Tony di akhir tahun, membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil mengalahkan laki-laki itu.

"MOOOOM!"

Teriakan itu tidak hanya membangunkan sang ibu yang saat itu tertidur di sofa dengan sebuah majalah yang-apa-sih-namanya menempel di wajahnya, namun juga membuat anjingnya Willy menggonggong kaget meskipun anjing itu ada di luar sementara Jesse mungil berada di dalam kamarnya.

"HOAAAM. Jesse, kenapa sih?" Wanita berambut pirang itu terbangun, suaranya nampak setengah marah setengah mengawang; masih dalam kondisi sadar-tak sadar. "…jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Mom kaget." Wanita itu lantas melangkah masuk menuju kamar Jesse yang tumben-tumbennya rapi…mengingat ia memang baru saja merapikannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Wanita itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"…dimana kertas yang ada ceklis-silangnya?" Nadanya ngambek, setengah merajuk, setengah emosi aku-akan-menonjokmu.

"Itu." Wanita itu diam sejenak, mencoba menimbang-nimbang dan mengingat-ingat sejenak. "…humm," ia pada akhirnya melanjutkannya, "…yang ditempel dengan stiker Popeye?" Sebuah anggukan kesal dari anaknya membuat wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang itu…sudah Mom buang. Memangnya itu apa, sih?"

"Oh, Mom." Ia menarik nafas, kesal. "Itu kan penting. Harusnya kalau bersih-bersihin kamar tanya dulu, dong." Nadanya jelas ngambek terang-terangan, mukanya cemberut sementara kakinya bertap-tap-tap tak sabaran.

"Mom mana ada waktu buat nanya, Jesse." Ibunya menggeleng-geleng kepala, heran. Ada sedikit tawa kecil terdengar dari sana, berbuah pelototan dari sang tunggal tersayangnya. Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikannya. "Kau tahu kalau kau sedang sekolah saat Mom membersihkan kamar. Masa Mom harus capek-capek ke kelasmu dulu dan bertanya 'ini kertas apaan'?"

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak. Lantas ia bertap-tap-tap, tapi kali ini ia berjalan lurus melewati ibunya, langkahnya menghentak-hentak kesal karena insiden kertas yang dibuang oleh sang ibu yang menimbulkan emosinya terpancing dan cita-citanya takkan tercapai…atau setidaknya ia takkan tahu apakah mimpinya akan tercapai. Uh. Tujuannya satu, taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya berjalan 5 menit. Diseretnya Willy sang anjing herder coklat mungil ini untuk berjalan bersamanya. Anjing itu menyalak, entah senang atau kaget, yang jelas bocah ini tak peduli. Ia sedang ngambek. Satu-satunya keinginannya adalah melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Egois? Namanya bocah.

BYUUUUR!

Dan hujan secara ajaib tiba-tiba turun sementara tadi matahari masih bersinar dengan narsisnya.

"Aaaaaah!" Ingat nasihat Mom, tidak boleh hujan-hujanan kalau tidak mau sakit. Ia mencoba mencari tempat berteduh, tapi nihil. Semuanya daerah terbuka. Kecuali kalau mau masuk rumah putih di sisi kanannya, dimana itu sama saja bunuh diri karena rumah itu terkenal angker dan horor. Ada hantu perempuannya, katanya. Wanita nenek-nenek yang suka menyantap anak-anak. Hiiy. Jesse kan bukan penantang maut. Tapi…masa mau sakit juga? Nampaknya ia harus balik ke rumah lagi, tak mungkin juga ia ke taman, kan?

"WAAAA!"

…..dan lantas ia tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

Sensasi diguyur hujan itu menyenangkan juga, tahu. Rasanya dingin. Adem. Marah-marahnya tadi lupa. Bahkan kekesalan turun temurunnya dengan Tony juga ikut dilupakan. Ia berputar di tengah jalan, untung tak ada orang lain di sana. Senyumannya lebar-lebar betul saat ini, merasa bahagia. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia bermain-main di bawah hujan, namun begitu hujan sampai dan ia sampai di rumah, ibunya langsung menuding-nudingnya kesal dan lantas menyuruhnya mandi dengan air hangat sembari cepat menggantikan baju pemuda itu.

Esoknya, Jesse sakit. Demamnya cukup tinggi. Mom berkata suhu tubuhnya mencapai 99.5 Fahrenheit. Ia secara resmi dilarang masuk sekolah hari ini dan hari esoknya, dan sejujurnya itu merupakan berkah karena guru matematikanya, si nenek lampir horor dengan suara tercekik, mengajar untuk hari ini dan hari esoknya lagi.

Dan ia mendengar berita bahwa keluarga Tony akan pindah satu bulan lagi karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan.

…..

_Aku mau Gameboy._

"Tidak. Atarimu masih bagus."

Mr. Pinkman menyatakannya dengan jelas, dengan nada tegas yang tak mau dibantah. Anak laki-laki yang duduk di karpet sambil memainkan action figure itu jelas langsung memunculkan wajah cemberutnya yang kesal-setengah-mati. "Ini kan Natal, Yah, lagian Atari itu sudah kuno." Iya, memohon. Tapi dengan nada setengah membentak. Dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat tak nyaman untuk dilihat. Ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. Mrs. Pinkman sebenarnya sudah berkata pada suaminya agar menyetujui saja kata-kata anaknya demi membahagiakan anaknya—toh ini kan Natal. Malam dimana Santa Klaus memberikan hadiah, dalam hal ini adalah mereka sebagai orangtuanya yang toh cukup berkecukupan. Tapi pendirian sang ayah betul-betul keras.

Makanya jangan heran begitu gelengan keras kembali diterima oleh Pinkman muda tersebut.

"_Daddy_ kejam!"

Kata-kata itu langsung terlontar dari sang Pinkman muda. Ih. Ia menarik nafas kesal. Ia paling ingiiin sekali Gameboy untuk natal kali ini. Tidak dibelikan _skateboard_ tidak apa-apa, deh. Dijual Atari lamanya juga tak apa-apa, deh. Tapi yang jelas, ia pengen main _gameboy_ seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lainnya. Ia kan tak mau merasa….apa sih, tertinggal? Ia iri intinya dengan teman-teman laki-lakinya.

"Kau punya tugas juga untuk dikerjakan. Bagaimana caramu membagi waktu antara main Atari dengan sekolah?" suara tegas itu kembali terdengar.

….anaknya? Jelas tak peduli soal _tugas sekolah _sama sekali. Kepalanya keburu terbang kepada _game console_ terbaru tersebut. Terbayang betapa serunya kalau ia bisa menekan tombol-tombolnya dengan bersemangat. Ayolah, kan udah ada sejak…humm, April? Masa ia sudah dengan baik-baiknya menunggu sampai Desember dan tetap tidak dibelikan, sih?

"…_Dear_, kurasa ka —"

"—dia harus belajar tanggung jawab."

Dan anak kecil itu tinggal melongo sendiri begitu sang ibu dan sang ayah mulai berucap dengan nada tinggi. Di hadapannya. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Mukanya masih cemberut, namun matanya mulai menerawang heran melihat pertengkaran di hadapannya _Bukannya ia yang harus marah?_ Ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa bagaikan hantu sampai sang ibu menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Jesse, kau kembali ke kamarmu."

Pemuda itu dengan malas kembali ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya, namun matanya tak tertutup. Ia terlalu kesal untuk menutup mata begitu saja, sejujurnya. Keinginannya akan _gameboy_ membuatnya…..menghabiskan malam dengan bermain Atari lamanya dan memecahkan _high score_ baru pada permainan Atari tersebut. 12045. Begitu ia memecahkan _high score_, tangannya terasa terlalu pegal menekan-nekan tombol _game console _tersebut dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur pulas dengan _Atari _di pelukannya.

Hari Natal akhirnya tiba. _25 December._

Ia terbangun dalam keadaan awas. Matanya membelalak lebar, melihat sekeliling sebelum ia bangkit dari kasur bersepraikan Superman dan lantas menuju ruang tamu. Siapa tahu _Santa Claus_ mendengar cita-citanya atau impiannya ketimbang mendengarkan kata _Daddy_nya yang menyebalkan dan memberinya Atari. Tangannya segera mencari-cari kotak-kotak di bawah _mistletoe, _berharap ada kotak bertuliskan '_to Jesse Bruce Pinkman_' dan begitu ia membukanya, isinya merupakan _game console_ kotak bermerekkan _GameBoy_ yang telah ia impikan selama ini. Kotak satu bertuliskan namanya, isinya hanya _skateboard._ Kotak kedua dengan warna pink muda (_selera Santa aneh, ya?_) dengan namanya, isinya malahan sepatu hitam-merah yang tak pernah ia minta—ia saja tak pernah menginginkannya, kok.

—ayooo, kotak ketigaaaa…

…dan tidak ada kotak ketiga untuknya.

Natal terjelek sepanjang hidupnya, huh.

Setelahnya ibunya langsung menyuruhnya berganti baju dengan baju yang _pantas_—sudah dipilihkan dan sungguh, kemeja kotak-kotak itu kan membuatnya tercekik—dalam rangka mengunjungi _Granny_. Ia hanya diam saja, masih kesal. Begitupun saat ibunya 'menyeretnya' ke sedan hitamnya, ia hanya diam saja, setengah ngambek karena keinginannya yang paling _top priority_ tidak dikabulkan, setengahnya lagi karena ia harus memakai baju sok-sok begini. Hih. Ia memilih dalam posisi setia mutung sampai mencapai rumah sang _Granny_ dan disambut oleh _Aunt Jenny._

"Senyum dong, Jesse."

Ia menyeringai terpaksa. "Aku tak dapat _GameBoy_, _Auntie_!" Sengaja betul ia menuding diam-diam sang ayah yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan _Uncle Jon_ entah tentang apa, mau ia menumpang dengarpun ia takkan mengerti. Untung sang ayah tak sadar kalau ia sedang menunjuknya. Kalau tidak…entahlah, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ayah. Ayahnya merupakan seseorang yang cukup tegas, sejujurnya.

"Ah, Jesse." Bibinya mengacak rambut coklatnya, membuat pemuda ini sedikit banyak menjadi risih. "…kamu gak boleh ngambek begitu, tetap saja. Masih dapat hadiah, kan?"

"Tapi kan aku sudah minta _gameboy_ waktu ulangtahun kemarin dan kok aku tetap tidak dapat?" Mulutnya membentuk kurva senyum terbalik sempurna.

"Tuhan pasti akan memberinya, cuma kita takkan sadar kapan waktunya," ujar sang bibi, memamerkan senyumnya dan giginya, dimana mata Jesse bisa menangkap beberapa tambalan gigi yang membaut senyum itu nampak kurang sempurna. Sejujurnya, sengambek apapun Jesse, ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tambalan gigi sang bibi.

"Ah, tapi kan Jesse mau SEKARANG." Penekanan pada kata sekarang, lantas _tap-tap-tap-tap _lagi. Kesal. Pertanda anak itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau—," sang bibi hendak memberi nasihat lebih lanjut, menenangkan kegelisah Jesse Pinkman, namun suara Mrs. Pinkman membuat sang anak beralih. "Jesse, ayo kita masuk ke rumah!" Tangannya sudah menggamit Mr. Pinkman.

"OK."

Pemuda itu lantas dengan tak rela mengekor sang ibu menuju ruang tamu sang _Granny_. Langkah-langkah kecil itu terdengar menghentak, masih ngambek. Lantas ia duduk di sofa biru _aqua_—lumayan lembut. Ia teringat setahun lalu ia meloncat-loncat di atas sofa ini dan berakibat ia dimarahi panjang lebar oleh sang ibu. Lagipula, sekarang ia tak berniat meloncat-loncat di atasnya kok. _Now-rack._ Lagian ia sedang _bad mood_, kok.

Tangannya asal meraba-raba sofa, bosan—

—dan demi apa ia menemukan _GameBoy_ warna putih di sela-sela celah sofa! Tangannya segera megambilnya, dan sedetik setelahnya ia langsung sibuk menyalakan dan memainkannya. Mendadak ia tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Dunianya hanyalah layar abu-abu hitam dengan tombol-tombol yang harus dipencet.

"Jesse, waktunya pulang."

Suara sang ibu menyadarkannya—dikarenakan ditambah tepukan yang agak keras di bahunya. "Eh?" Pemuda itu kini berada dalam _mood _super baik sehingga suaranya pun terdengar begitu _angelic. _Meski memang, ada tampang 'aku terganggu' di sana, terlihat dari kedua alis matanya yang bertaut kesal.

"Dan tinggalkan _GameBoy_nya." Sang ibu terdengar lelah. Lantas terdengar misuh-misuh 'sudah kupanggil lima kali kenapa sekarang baru sadarnya' dimana Jesse tak terlalu mengerti karena kata-kata itu terlalu cepat untuk ia proses.

"Tapi kan….emang ini punya siapa?"

Ia ingin. Ia ingin. Ia _mau_ dan ia _harus punya._ Begitu ia sudah menggenggam _gameboy_ ini, jelaslah ia tak mau melepaskannya. Seperti ada lem super yang mengelem tangannya dengan _gameboy_ ini. Lem tembak seperti yang ada di perkakas punya _Daddy_, mungkin.

"—itu bukan punyamu, Jesse."

Kali ini nada tegas ayahnya. Ia mau tak mau menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan benci. Cu-ih, Jesse kesal. Sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi tapi—ini mungkin cara Santa memberiku hadiah!" Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide _jenius_ seperti itu, ngomong-ngomong? Pasti karunia Tuhan. Serius.

"Lepaskan—,"

Dan mulut Jesse sudah membentuk mulut cemberut yang sangat tak nyaman untuk dilihat.

"—kan kubelikan besok, OK? Sekarang, lepas _GameBoy _itu. _Daddy_ janji." Suara itu terdengar melunak, dengan dua bola mata yang nampak lebih bersahabat menurut hemat Jesse. "Demi Tuhan, _Daddy _janji akan membelikanmu _GameBoy_, asalkan kamu hanya memainkannya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, OK? Kalau kau ketahuan memainkannya di hari lain, _Daddy_ takkan segan-segan menjual _GameBoy_ itu dan _Atari_mu. OK?" Nada itu berubah menjadi tegas begitu sang ayah menyampaikan persyaratan demi mendapatkan _game_ yang diinginkan oleh sang anak. Mata itu juga menajam, seakan berkata: _tak ada kompromi lagi._

Dan meski anak laki-laki mungil itu tidak tahu apa artinya _kompromi_, ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh melanggar peraturan yang diberikan ayahnya. Setidaknya, tidak boleh ketahuan, kan?

"Ok."

…

_Aku ingin makan pretzel._

Kata Tim, _pretzel_ itu enak. Tapi dia tak mau berbagi, katanya di rumahnya sudah habis. _Uh-huuh._ Padahal kan Jesse juga pengen. Katanya bentuknya seperti tangan yang bersendekap atau apalah. Tim pernah menggambarnya (dengan jelek) dan ia belum pernah makan kue kering yang seperti itu seumur hidup. Kayaknya…enak ya? Hiih. _Mom_ cuma menyediakan coklat dan biskuit _crackers_ untuk hari-hari macam Natal, Paskah, dan kawanannya.

Ia jadi penasaran ingin memakannya. Seriusan.

_Mom_ pernah bilang bahwa sebenarnya makanan itu tak spesial-spesial amat. "Enak, tapi tak sebegitunya, kok," kata sang ibu, menjelaskan kepada bocah mungil itu sementara sang Pinkman Junior itu bertanya plus protes mengenai permintaannya akan _pretzel_. "Baiklah, baiklah, kalau ketemu, _Mom _akan belikan," begitu kata sang ibu saat pemuda itu masih merajuk-rajuk dengan nada membentak (mungkin merajuk bukan kata yang tepat, memaksa dan memerintah lebih tepat) karena kehabisan akal.

Sejujurnya, Mr. Pinkman kurang menyukai tipe makanan-makanan seperti itu. Itu yang Jesse tidak tahu dan ibunya terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

Maka itu, mulai dari hari Paskah, menuju Natal (yang bermasalah dengan _game console_), sampai Tahun Baru, pemuda itu terus menunggu akan kehadiran sang _pretzel_ tercinta. Makanan yang telah menghantui kepalanya dikarenakan bayangannya betapa lezatnya makanan tersebut. _Nyammy_!

Namun makanan itu tak kunjung itu tak kunjung muncul di meja tamunya, tak kunjung berada di dalam toples semi transparan warna-warni yang dipajang di ruang makan keluarga Pinkman, ia terus menerus makan _crackers_ ataupun _wafel_ ataupun _stick_—apapun kecuali _pretzel._ Tapi dasar pemuda polos, ia masih percaya akan kekuatan 'impian ulang tahun' beberapa bulan silam. Ia masih yakin dengan fakta bahwa ia akan mendapatkan makanan yang ia harapkan. Ia percaya dengan segala kata oleh _Aunt Jenny_.

"_Mommy_, itu ada _pretzel_."

Ia menunjuk sebuah kotak dengan gambar _pretzel_ bersama kue-kue kering lagi dipajang, juga beserta seorang tentara (?) Inggris dengan seragam merahnya yang membuat Jesse mengernyit: _apa hubungannya tentara dengan makanan itu?_

"Oh," sang ibu berkata, melihat tangan Jesse menunjuk ke kotak tersebut. Ia mendesah. Menatap sang suami yang memang membayari belanja bulanan ini, berharap hatinya sedikit melunak demi nada sang anak yang penuh harap demi memakan _pretzel_ tersebut barang sekali, "—hei, _Midear_, Jesse ingin tuh, menurutmu kita harus beli—"

"Tidak."

Satu kata untuk memotong semua persuasi istrinya.

Sang ayah terdengar tegas menolak. "Bukan masih ada _crackers _di rumah?" Ia menggelengkan kepala. Jesse kecil tahu betul bahwa jika ayahnya berkata 'tidak', maka selamanya akan tidak—ya, meski dalam beberapa hal ayahnya bisa melunak, seperti masalah _GameBoy_ itu, misalnya.

"Tapi, tapi…," anak kecil itu bersiap melempar _tantrum…_kalau ia tak malu di depan supermarket.

"…tidak boleh."

Pemuda itu lantas menghentakkan kakinya. Jelas kan, tanda kesal? Ia jadi sedikit meragukan teori _Aunt Jenny_…deh. Percuma ia diberi tatapan kasihan oleh sang _Mommy_ yang nampak kasihan melihat sang anak tak bisa mendapatkan makanan yang selama ini ia impikan.

"Hoi, Pinkman, mau ikut pesta ulangtahunnya Bennett tidak?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya. Sahabat kentalnya, Donald Clarke. Mata birunya menatapnya, seakan ingin Jesse berkata 'iya'.

"Iya, kayaknya." Berpikir sejenak. Ia bukan memikirkan izin, izinnya sih sudah dapat dari kemarin—termasuk izin dari _Daddy_ Dewa Kehororan. Masalahnya, ia akan melewatkan acara favoritnya. Memang ada _catch-up episode_nya, tapi tetap saja rasanya kurang mengena kalau ia hanya menonton episode ulangannya, kan? Tapi…melihat tatapan Donald begini, rasanya tidak enak. Lagipula seingatnya pesta ulangtahun Bennett selalu asyik. Kemarin saja kuenya bertingkat-tingkat. _Yummy_.

"Ayolah, ikut saja. Kan lumayan, pasti ketinggalan cerita kan kalau gak ikut pesta ultahnya dia."

Dan ia berpikir lagi.

"—ya sudah, iya deh."

Pemuda itu datang dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang mencekik—kenapa juga ibunya harus ikut-ikutan mendandaninya—dan sepasang celana _jeans_ yang sudah mulai _cingkrang_ alias kependekan. "Kamu besok pokoknya ke mall ya, Jesse," ia teringat betul ibunya berkata seperti itu dimana ia menggeleng keras-keras; tapi percaya deh, pasti ibunya besok tetap akan menyeretnya.

Huuuh.

Pestanya di taman, ngomong-ngomong. Tamannya luas banget. Rumputnya terhampar luas, dengan bunga-bunga enggak ngertilah ia di mana-mana. Terlihat Paul Bennett berada di antara pohon kelapa, bersiap meniup lilinnya.

"Kau datang juga—nyamm—," terdengar suara sahabat kentalnya, dengan sesuatu di tangan yang membuat pemuda itu melotot, "—Pink—nyamm—mann."

"KAU DAPET DARI MANA PRETZELNYA?"

Bukan reaksi yang diharapkan sementara seseorang menyapa, eh?

"Dari..," pemuda pirang itu nampak heran sejenak, "..nyamm, umm, situ."

"Makasih, Donald!" Ia langsung kabur dari hadapan pemuda itu, menuju arah yang ditunjuk jari telunjuk kiri laki-laki pirang tadi. Dilihat toples-toples bening dengan makanan yang selama ini menghantui kepalanya nampak begitu menggoda.

DUAGH!

Dan ia tersandung.

"U-uugh!"

Ia bangkit lagi, berdiri lagi, lantas berlari cepat-cepat demi _pretzel._ Semua terasa seperti _slow motion_ begitu Jesse mengambili satu-demi-satu _pretzel _tersebut dan lantas menelannya di tempat—peduli amat tata krama. Ia bahkan menelan dua _pretzel _sekaligus saking semangatnya. Tak peduli tatapan beberapa orang tua yang menunggu melihat seorang anak _brunette_ mendadak menjadi monster _pretzel_.

Esoknya, ibunya jelas marah-marah karena bukan sekedar _jeans_nya saja yang kotor berlumuran tanah, namun juga tangannya yang terluka karena menahan beban tubuhnya. Tapi…_siapa peduli_?

* * *

><p><em><strong>t<strong>__o __**b**__e __**c**__ontinued._

* * *

><p>an:

+Diasumsikan aja kalau Jesse umurnya 25 tahun saat tahun 2008, jadi...dia seharusnya lahir tahun 1983; dimana berarti settingnya saat ini dia berumur 6 tahun .  
>+Terus...humm, iya, saya tahu ini nista. Kok mau-maunya baca =))?<br>+RnR, anyone? /tetep


End file.
